


you’re safe now

by ottermo



Series: As Prompted [79]
Category: Humans (TV)
Genre: F/F, but Mia’s Alive, death mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 20:38:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15804165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ottermo/pseuds/ottermo
Summary: Drabble: Sometimes Mia remembers being dead.





	you’re safe now

**Author's Note:**

> Just a tiny thing for the Synth Recharge Challenge prompt :-)

 

Sometimes Mia remembers being dead.

Or, rather, she remembers the moments leading up to her death: the sounds of the mob and the sensation of metal being struck against her head, of the loss of control, her code spiralling out beyond her reach. Then of shrinking, her consciousness folding in on itself and recoiling to the root, smaller and smaller and smaller until there’s nothing left at all.

Mattie says it’s just her mind trying to categorise what it sees now as a simple malfunction, running a diagnostic to try and prevent it happening again. Leo says it might be comparable to human PTSD.

Max says it will fade with time. Niska says it’s a battle scar.

As usual, it’s Laura’s voice she hears loudest of all, for all it’s a whisper in her ear in the middle of the night.

_You’re safe now._

When Laura says it, Mia dares to believe.

 

 

 


End file.
